dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Gareeku Manoko
Personality When one first meets Gareeku, he seems quiet, almost to the extent of seeming grumpy, keeping to himself while others talk. He is someone that prefers to stay quiet, listening to what others have to say, and then giving his own views and opinions in a somewhat blunt manner. However, once he gets to know someone more, the real Gareeku is revealed: a relaxed, caring and kind man, who would do absolutely anything for the people he cares about. History Gareeku was born to a Being father and a Succubus mother, and is oddly enough a rather unique creature, in that while he does not possess the wings of a cubi, he does share a few of their traits, such as the lifespan and heightened senses of a cubi. Despite this, Gareeku is still a being, and so shares their needs for food, drink and sleep. Having met Gareeku’s adventurer father, an arctic wolf Being, just after leaving SAIA, Gareeku’s mother, a powerful vixen succubus named Alica Hannack, soon fell in love with him and bore a child; Gareeku Manoko. Gareeku had a relatively normal upbringing with two loving parents in a small town where various races lived together in harmony, learning martial arts and the art of magic from his father from a young age. However, Gareeku’s happy life would soon change. When he was 16, the boy discovered that his father had been brutally murdered by a group of demons who had ambushed Siriso as he ventured out on a quest. Swearing revenge, Gareeku carried on learning the ways of combat while taking care of his grief-stricken mother up until he was 18, when he ventured out on his first quest, learning of a group of demons that were terrorizing various nearby towns. Upon arriving at one of the towns, Gareeku came face to face with the group; the same group that has murdered his father. A long and hard battle commenced, the demon group shocked at how powerful what they considered as the “lowly being” was. Eventually Gareeku managed to slay the group, though the cuts and bruises scattered all over his body, including the x-shaped scar of his forehead, showed that it was by far no easy victory. The battle would be the first of many in Gareeku’s career as an adventurer. When he was 21, Gareeku returned from a quest to find that his mother had disappeared. Fearing the worst, he set out to look for her. Eventually, he found that she was still alive, much to his relief, and was residing in a Cubi town, Gareeku choosing to continue his adventuring career as he knew she was safe from any attack in Harkhun. Appears In Gareeku appears in the in the Furrae Chronicles story as the main character, as well as appearing in the Furrae Chronicles: Webs of Destiny roleplaying game, and the long-running "The Castle" and "The Honor Circle" adventures, which are currently in progress in the RP section of the DMFA forum. Trivia * Gareeku is very agile, has a strong knowledge of martial arts and is a powerful wielder of light magic, with some skill in other elements. Also has large physical and magical stamina. * Conversely, he can be too stubborn and wary of others at times, although he can also be too trusting at others. He has a fear of spiders and various other bugs (except for the insectis race, oddly enough). He is also afraid of himself, for reasons known only to him and his friends and allies. Category:DMFA Fan Characters Category:Cubi